The  UNIQUE! Justice LeagueNaruto Challenge!
by yamashishi
Summary: I wrote this challenge because i wanted to write this story but was too busy! in this challenge, Naruto DOES kill and injure villains! this challenge is detailed and flexible! please, anyone, please! T.T


**hey, it's yamashishi, this is a challenge I thought up of after watching the news and reading Naruto and thinking about my batman hat that's being delivered. I would try to write this but I'm actually too DARN busy and I feel the need of seeing how this story would go T.T**

**Main thesis: Naruto gets transported to the DC universe sometime after the fourth ninja war(which you can explain which ever way). It's a permanent move and you can pick how he got to the universe whichever way you like (preferred: fuinjutsu gone wrong, because of the likeliness with his Uzumaki and 4th Hokage lineage).**

**Basically, his attitude and personality are basically happy and Naruto-ish except that the 4th shinobi war was brutal and he'd killed Sasuke(cannot change that, Sasuke may be redeemed before dieing but he was ultimately killed by Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke don't team up against Madara or Kabuto, Sasuke could've just taken a shot meant for Naruto, like with Haku). By that, Naruto understands the necessity of taking a life. He'll be a little smarter because of his "maturing" of sorts so he's NOT fundamentally dumb! He can be a little… yunno but he's not a dummy! Yeah….. so his personality: mature Naruto! Pairing can be anything other than a harem, that's unchangeable! He can be involved with a woman before being teleported to the DCU to add back story if you want. **

**The thing that sets him apart from the other DC heroes is his ability to brutally injure and kill(only when it's the only option available) villains. it can create tension between Naruto and the rest of the heroes, Naruto hates how they let horrible people get away with murder and DC heroes can't accept his way of thinking (shinobi way of thinking). Naruto's pretty much got his current skill set but with a higher mastery of his gold Kyuubi mode(should be called Rikudo mode). There could be a **_**slightly**_** more friendly Kyuubi due to the chapter where Naruto talked about changing the Kyuubi. Naruto's tried but since the Kyuubi's a being of malice, so far the only change is the slightly better conversations the two have(which isn't that good anyway!). **

**If I was writing the story, I'd put Naruto in weird places where there haven't been superhero notifications( i.e. ; Canada, Somalia, war torn country[what I'd pick], etc.). I'd make use of his Kage-Bunshin technique by deploying to different cities as his scouts and workers(like the batman corporation in the new batman comics). **

**He can join the league or help whenever but only due to him thinking that it needs to be done! **

**He is powerful, remember that, he's as fast as lightning(?) in his Rikudo mode and pretty darn strong in sage mode. He shouldn't depend on those unless a particular skill is needed (sensor ability, or powerful glowing hands coming out his body to carry a large object) or an opponent is powerful. He'll still be strong in base, with as much wind jutsu you want(but DON'T go overboard, Naruto already insanely powerful!) and one secondary affinity if you want. His taijutsu skills can be whatever level you desire but remember his sage mode taijutsu is really awesome with his kuwaze kumite(?) style and his Rikudo mode speed attacks. Any extra skills you want but nothing over board(i.e. ; good swordsmanship or maybe a good aim, trench knives skills, etc). he must be a highly proficient fuinjutsu shinobi though(!) it's practically in his genetics! Yes, be creative but don't make his a god, he's pretty much insanely powerful as it is currently in the manga, all he needs is the rinnegan to be the Rikudo(which I believe will happen!). **

**OH! He can have the Jyuubi if you want or somehow attain the full power of the Kyuubi(meaning the yin/yang(can't remember) portion sealed). If he gets Jyuubi, make the Kyuubi conscience dominant(which would explain why Kyuubi's the most powerful bijuu.) that's all I can think of, which is still A LOT T.T**

**I know this is really specific and not that branchy-outy but… yeah XP!**

**Have fun, pm me if you want to take this challenge, we'll discuss the full details, I'm willing to bend a few things!**


End file.
